


Oh Darn

by cruisedirector, Dementordelta



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Javert Survives, Fluff and Crack, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Knitting, M/M, Needles, Romance, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dementordelta/pseuds/Dementordelta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valjean interrupts Javert's needlework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Darn

**Author's Note:**

> Written at 1 a.m. because of this:  
>   
> As you can probably tell from the picture, Russell Crowe doesn't really knit. As you can probably tell from the story, neither do we.

Javert sat by the fire, his bare feet stretched out in front of him. He had one stocking in his lap, working his darning needle over it. It was a skill that Valjean had never mastered, for his sister had darned his socks before Toulon and the convicts were not permitted to have needles in prison, but Javert had had to keep his uniform ready for inspection and was quite skilled at repairing his own clothing.

"It's very arousing watching you make that disappear and reappear," murmured Valjean, transfixed by the needle. When he saw Javert blush, he sat down by his feet and kissed a bare big toe.

"I am very busy, as you can see." Javert narrowed his eyes, concentrating on not pricking his finger. Watching him squeeze the narrow needle only excited Valjean more, but he smiled benignly.

"Oh yes, I don't mean to distract you. I would offer to help, but I'm afraid I never had any skill at it." He made a gesture with his hand as if to indicate holding a large pointed wooden object.

"Yet surely you learned to string rosaries at the factory in Montreuil." Javert missed a stitch and went back to unpick it. "You are not too warm there with your backside by the fire?" he asked, hiding his amusement poorly.

With a wolfish smile, Valjean nodded. "Perhaps a bit, but I shall remove my waistcoat." He did so, leaning forward to pull his arms from the sleeves, giving Javert's toe a lick as he did so.

A whimper escaped Javert's lips but he pretended to have poked himself with the needle to explain the sound. "You don't know where my toes have been. You shouldn't put them in your mouth."

"But I do know where your toes have been." Valjean gave him a suggestive look, wriggling his own stocking-clad foot.

Javert pressed his lips together, trying to look busy with his darning but missing more stitches than he was completing. "If I don't finish this, I won't have any stockings to wear tomorrow, and I'll have to stay in bed all day."

Valjean tried not to look too eager as he smiled. "If you do stay in bed all day, I promise that you will not regret it," he said, then kissed each of Javert's toes in turn while adjusting himself in his trousers.

The needle was moving in Javert's hand yet he failed to notice that the thread had slipped off. "I have never been sorry to stay in bed if I had company with me."

Pushing himself up with one hand, Valjean got to his knees, grinning down at him. "You know that I would never leave you alone if you wanted company." 

With one hand he unfastened his clothing while with the other he reached to take the stocking from Javert, who placed his own hand on the front of Valjean's newly opened trousers. "It feels like you have a fine fat needle in there."

Grinning, Valjean nodded. "I had thought that perhaps you could use it."

Javert turned his face up to Valjean's, tugging the trousers down to his knees. "Oh yes, I could use this for many things," he said, flicking his tongue over the tip of Valjean's cock.

Moaning, Valjean tried to reach the fastenings on Javert's trousers without pulling away from that delightful tongue. "I am told that tools working in tandem produce a stronger weave."

"Yes. One must wield a pair of needles to knit a more substantial cloth," replied Javert, bending his legs and guiding Valjean's hand to the fastenings of his trousers.

Eagerly Valjean reached inside, finding what he sought and wrapping his fingers around it. "I believe these two will work nicely together. They always have before." With a moan, Javert thrust into his hand. 

Wrapping his free arm around Javert's waist, Valjean drew him upright against him. A slow smile crossed Javert's face. "I believe you can thrust your needle against mine and make a thread."

At this Valjean thrust his hips forward, rubbing himself against Javert with a small groan. "I feel warmer already."

As he pressed himself over Valjean, Javert murmured, "This is a better fit than the stockings." Though they had no knitting needles, they rocked their hips as if casting on together.

Bending his head, Valjean pushed his face against Javert's throat. "I shall never want to remove this garment," he whispered.

One hand wrapped around Valjean as they arched together. "Stay close like this then," Javert said into Valjean's hair.

Quivering, Valjean nodded. He tried to mimic Javert's movements, but Javert had always had the greater focus. "You know much about this skill." 

"Only about the skill of pleasing Jean Valjean. In that, I have been blessed by heaven. And by you."

With a groan Valjean thrust himself hard into Javert's hand. "I am the blessed one. No one could ever please me as you do."

Tugging and twisting, thrusting against him, Javert moaned. "We shall bless each other if we keep doing this."

Valjean uttered a soft cry. "Yes, oh, love, we shall spin thread together!" And with a buck of his hips, he made ropy white strands spatter Javert's hand and belly.

Squeezing his fingers in the offering, Javert breathed a nearly silent prayer and gave himself up to the delight that Valjean offered, crying out as release raced through him. "My angel!"

"Yes...yes," moaned Valjean as his fingers were covered with the result of their efforts. He knew he was no angel, but he could not resist such unrestrained affection, most often uttered when Javert was in the throes of ecstasy.

Breathlessly, Javert slumped against him. "Who would believe this of us? Two men of our age spending our evening darning our own stockings."

"As I've told you, I know little of darning. But I do enjoy using these needles. And as you may have noticed, I have a hole that needs filling."

At this, Javert laughed aloud. "I am too tired for any more darning just now. But since I did not finish with my stocking, I shall indeed have to spend all morning in bed. Perhaps then I could tend to your problem?"


End file.
